


A Kingdom of Isolation

by lighthouseglow



Series: Life Is Strange [3]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Artists, Bullying, Child Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Diary/Journal, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Frozen (2013) References, Game Spoilers, Gen, Grief/Mourning, I Made Myself Cry, Kingdom Hearts References, Let's Play, Loss of Parent(s), Male Protagonist, Marvel References, Mother-Son Relationship, Personal Canon, Physical Abuse, Post-Save Arcadia Bay Ending, Sacrifice Chloe Ending, Save Arcadia Bay Ending, Short One Shot, Stuffed Toys, Superheroes, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 21:04:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15057770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lighthouseglow/pseuds/lighthouseglow
Summary: We could watchFrozenbut the beginning makes me sad. The whole movie makes me sad, especially when I have to turn it off and think about how no one wants me around. Just like Elsa. All I do is hurt everybody around me. Even Dad.





	A Kingdom of Isolation

**Author's Note:**

> Storytime!
> 
> So Henry is Chris Eriksen's teddy bear in the season two prologue that dropped today. When I was that age, I was very attached to my plushie collection so it made sense to me that Chris would write letters to his teddy bear.
> 
> Naturally because I (surprisingly, given that I'm a young adult woman) identified with Chris, every choice he makes is my own. I cried writing and researching this because I saw a lot of my relationship with my mum mirrored in the way Charles treats Chris, though I was never abused at that age. Like Chris, I rationalized away my mum's behavior and felt like it was deserved.
> 
> Anyway, enough about me. See you guys on September 27, 2018!

I was having an okay day and then Dad went and...he drank beer again. 

But he bought me the console I wanted for Christmas.

But he says--he says that if--

If...

Sorry if there are blotches on the paper, Henry. I'm crying. Dad says that if it wasn't for me, Mom wouldn't have needed the car the day she... _died_.

Nobody dies in comic books. Captain America doesn't die in comic books. Batman always comes back. I don't think Iron Man's died yet.

Captain Spirit doesn't die, ever.

So why do people have to die in real life? Why do stupid people keep calling us about Jesus? Why does Claire, the lady next door, keep asking about the noise?

We could watch _Frozen_ but the beginning makes me sad. The whole movie makes me sad, especially when I have to turn it off and think about how no one wants me around. Just like Elsa. All I do is hurt everybody around me. Even Dad.

Especially Dad.

Dad said he didn't mean what he said.

I think he does.

I know he does.

There are some...really cool kids close by--maybe they have Kingdom Hearts!!!! It's not compatible with the Playbox I wanted so maybe I can play it with them!

I hope they don't think I'm stupid for still sleeping with my teddy bear. (That's you, Henry. :D)

Dad couldn't afford a PS4 anyways, and he doesn't like my NBA video games.

But he's still really cool--the bruises on my arm were just an accident. I mean, I did make him mad a few days ago--maybe he was ~~dis dissiplining~~ disciplining me. That's normal. Right? When you do a bad thing, you get yelled at.

Besides, Mom hated liars and stuff and always told me to do the right thing, so I had to tell Claire the truth. It's what Captain Spirit would do.


End file.
